Birthday Reality
by TrappedBeat
Summary: It's Shishido's 16th birthday, and who would he rather spend it with than with his silver-haired boyfriend? (Warning: yaoi, smut, somewhat excessive use of the word lame)


_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHISHIDO! YOU SEXY BEAST! Seriously, I think he's pretty hot, long hair or not (I sound wrong because technically he's 14 in the series… and I'm of legal age…). Anyway, this is my gift to him for his birthday~ And who is the best person to spend his birthday with him? Atobe! Atobe! *snaps fingers* No! …although I find it funny how their preferred type is quite literally each other according to the wikia… Shishido's pretty strong-willed, and Atobe's pretty damn sassy. But still, Atobe is not the best person (I don't care if you're actually the preferred type, you have Matt!). It's Choutarou, of course! :D_

Ryou Shishido's 16th birthday did not start off with a blast. It started off on a Friday with chasing his dog around the house for his hat, making his brother laugh at him like the good-natured bastard he was, making his mother snap at him for making a ruckus although it was the dog's barking that was the problem, making his father give him the "special" look similar to when his elementary students misbehaved, and making him late for morning practice.

They at least wished him a happy birthday when things calmed down. Well, his brother did by texting him, "Happy sweet sixteen, lil' bro~" as he got off the bus. That was when he dropped his phone into a puddle of rainwater for taking a misstep.

After fishing it out and finding it dead, birthday boy sighed before dragging himself to the tennis courts. When he passed by, he noticed that a particular _kouhai_ of his wasn't playing. That was strange… Choutarou was never late to anything. If it wasn't for his brother, he would be able to call his boyfriend and see what the problem was. Once inside the club room, his thoughts went blank. Now, tennis would have been the perfect outlet for his irritation if he hadn't walked into Atobe making out with Matt up against _his_ locker.

Growling lowly, Shishido managed to speak through clenched teeth, "Get a fucking room…"

The silver-haired teen's eyes snapped open, and he immediately shoved the king out of the way. "S-Sorry…!" He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, mortified. "Holy shit…" Reddening profusely, he stepped to the side so Shishido could get to his locker.

"Did you enjoy the show?" inquired Atobe with a lick of the lips.

Shishido ignored him, not in the mood to snap back. He opened his locker and threw his useless phone in. Then he moved to take off his shirt. Once it was over his head, something was being handed to him out of the corner of his eye. Looking to Matt, he cocked an eyebrow.

"Take it. It's your gift," Matt said after clearing his throat awkwardly. "Happy birthday, dude."

Accepting it, his gray eyes softened. He couldn't stay mad. It was probably Atobe's fault they ended up making out on his locker anyway…

"Thanks." He was about to put it in his locker when he caught sight of what his gift actually was. His eyes widened for Matt had gotten him the rock CD he wanted. It wasn't even supposed to be out for another two months. "How'd you…?"

The teen grinned, but didn't give him an explanation. "Atobe's not the only one who got resources."

And then, Choutarou burst through the door, panting slightly. He went to Atobe first and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry for being late!"

"Hmmm…" the captain mused while he tapped an index finger against his lips, "since I'm in a good mood, I won't make you run too many laps. Ten should suffice." His head turned to Shishido. "Consider this my gift to you. You don't have to run any laps."

Before Shishido could retort, Atobe's scrunched up in pain for a certain cat decided to stomp on his foot. "_Neko-chan_…"

"Consider that payback." He mocked in the same tone. His grin was still as wide as ever. "At least I didn't hit your pretty face this time." Laughing softly, he turned to the Silver Pair. There was a weird gleam in his eyes that only Choutarou seemed to understand. He was blushing furiously. "Have a nice birthday. I'm sure it'll be your best one." Without any further explanation, he shoved Atobe out of the club room.

The second the door closed, Shishido asked, "What the hell was that about?"

He received a vigorous shake of the head and started to change. "It's nothing…"

Choutarou was lying. It was as clear as day for the taller did not look him in the eye. Shishido couldn't also help but notice that his eyes were bloodshot. Still, he let it drop, for now. He still wanted to get a decent match in. After putting on his jersey and grabbing his racket, he went for the door. Once he opened it, a huge ass teddy bear slammed into him.

Before he fell down, Choutarou luckily caught him. "Are you okay, Shishido-san?"

"Yeah, yeah…" He grumbled. It was lame to be taken by surprise like that… out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a faint tremor from his partner. What was going on?

"Sorry."

His attention went to the person carrying the bear, who didn't sound very sorry at all.

Hiyoshi somehow managed to squeeze the stuffed animal through and walked to his locker. The thing was huge for it seemed to be about his height and much wider than him.

Shishido didn't know what to think. There was no way in hell Hiyoshi liked those kinds of things. And it looked like a birthday present too. That better not be for him… he would rather not receive presents from the stoic brat.

"Is that for…?" Choutarou's question hung in the air. He flinched when he received a glare from his childhood friend.

"It's for a _friend_. Her birthday is today…"

Relief washed over the dash specialist. So the teddy bear was for a girl who happened to share the same birthday as him. He recalled hearing rumors about Hiyoshi holding hands with one, but he honestly couldn't imagine it. Then he saw the faint pinkness coloring the teen's cheeks as he set the bear down on the bench and smoothed out its fur. …Hiyoshi Wakashi was blushing?

"What are you looking at?" snapped the Enbu tennis player.

Too surprised to snap right back, Shishido shook his head. This was business he didn't want to get involved with. "Come on, Choutarou, we have laps to run." He grabbed his hand before there was any protest.

As he dragged him out, he could feel the tremors still. This shouldn't be new to Choutarou. They had held hands before although it wasn't as often as most couples.

"Shishido-san… you don't need to run with me…"

"What, your boyfriend can't run with you?"

They ran side by side around the perimeter of the tennis courts. Since they both were late, the courts were full, so they had to wait. Running filled up time too.

Choutarou's cheeks reddened for he actually liked it when Shishido referred to himself as such, despite the latter's stuttered refusals. Shishido-san was cute when he said certain words he found lame.

"It's your birthday though."

"Yeah, well, it started off pretty lame anyway. And it doesn't mean I should neglect training."

Their conversation ended in silence, but it was a good silence. Shishido learned over the years that words weren't always necessary to communicate. They could be silent for hours and still be content in each other's presence. But it wasn't contentment that he felt from his partner. There was this strange tension. Every once in awhile, he would feel his gaze. By the time he turned his head to stare back, those brown eyes were already averted. Was he missing something?

That question was never answered after morning practice, at lunch, or even during afternoon practice. All day, the bloodshot eyes coupled with those intense stares and faint trembling bugged Shishido to no end. Whenever he tried to ask what the fuck was his problem, Choutarou would distance himself with a very lame excuse.

When he received the keys from Atobe along with an irritating smirk, he knew it was his turn to lock up the club rooms. Choutarou was thrown into the mix for some reason, but he took it as his chance to get some answers. Utter frustration had put him in a bad mood that was not properly expelled. He even forgot the fact that it was his birthday. Today was just like any other.

The locker room was empty with only Shishido and Choutarou. The former double-checked that they were alone.

"Okay, we're alone now. Tell me why you were late this morning. You look like you haven't been getting any sleep, Choutarou." He gave him a stern look to show that he wanted the truth and anything but.

His doubles partner had an expression on his face that said he was trapped. There was no one to help him out. After gnawing on his lips, he finally said, "I… I was talking to Matt-san last night… I had a weird dream last night…"

Concern filled him instantly. And okay, as lame as it was, some jealousy was there too. Sure, Choutarou and Matt were pretty close, but shouldn't the boyfriend be the go-to instead? They had been together for awhile. Then again, Shishido found himself being the go-to for Matt whenever he didn't feel like telling Atobe about it. Well… most of the time it was about Atobe, annoying the shit out of him.

Taking a seat on the bench, he looked up to him. "Tell me about it."

"I can't trouble you with this… like I said, it's your birthday." Choutarou sat down next to him and embraced him tightly, his lips pressed against the side of his neck. "Today should be about you, Shishido-san."

"Stop being lame, Choutarou, and tell me." Shishido knew better than to consider his kiss an innocent gesture. He was trying to distract him. But he didn't resist the chaste kiss. Somehow, small actions like that made his irritation disappear. When he turned his head to his partner, he noticed the distinct pout on his lips. "Don't give me that look. No matter what you do, I will get the details out of you."

Shishido turned in his arms and planted a kiss on his lips. He made no hesitation in pushing his tongue in and thoroughly exploring his mouth. When he pulled away, a thin line of saliva remained between their tongues. A smirk appeared when he was treated to the sight of Choutarou's flustered expression. He was not going to let Choutarou have his way this time. If this day really was going to be about him, then he would get his way.

With only a few inches separating them, Shishido murmured, "You have a lot of weak spots… it doesn't take much to get you to tell me every little detail of that dream of yours." As he spoke, his hands disappearing under the younger's shirt. Just barely, he pinched the sensitive nubs underneath. That was all it took before they hardened under his fingers.

"N-Not here… Shishido-san…"

"I won't stop until you tell me." He leaned in and nibbled his ear lobe. Where the lust and sadism came from, he didn't know. He figured the quickest way to break him was by teasing him. The thought that this was another way to get his frustrations out occurred to him.

"But…"

His excuse never came, a soft moan replacing words. Shishido's calloused fingers pinched his nipples harder.

"Don't make this harder on yourself, Choutarou."

Hearing his first name whispered in his ear sent shivers down his spine. Why did Shishido sound suddenly seductive? Maybe he wasn't aware of it. What made matters worse was this seemed too similar to the dream he had.

Before Choutarou could come clean, Shishido's hands pushed him down onto the hard wood of the bench. Since there was no room for Shishido to rest his knees, all of his weight was on Choutarou's lower region, straddling him. Hands pushed his shirt all the up, past his shoulders and over his head, revealing his chest and erect nipples. A lump formed in the younger's throat, partly out of anticipation and partly out of fright. It wasn't that they had done this before, but Shishido would always make sure he was allowed to continue. Now it seemed like pleasantries were gone. Just like the dream…

"You… you were forcing me…!"

There was a long pause before Shishido spoke, "I was… what?"

Hurriedly, Choutarou told him about the dream, "In the dream, it was like this! You were… you were on top of me and teasing me even when I begged you to stop… we even went… we even went further than before…"

Shishido's hands retreated to his sides. He stared blankly at his boyfriend's extremely red face and absorbed his rush of words. So Choutarou did have dreams about him… why did that make him want to smile stupidly? Hearing that they did it further made him more lustful. The farthest they had ever gone was fingering, but Choutarou still held some uncertainty.

Deciding to test his willingness, Shishido asked deviously, "Want to make that dream a reality?" Lightly, his fingers made circles upon his exposed middle. He could feel the muscles clenching at his touch.

"I… I…" A whimper escaped his lips for he was so conflicted. His body screamed for more of Shishido's touch while his mind drowned in fear. If Shishido knew exactly what happened in that dream, would he reconsider? Would he think Choutarou as a masochistic pervert? The actions that took place in that dream were far from innocent kisses and touches. And yet, he found himself saying breathlessly, "I do…"

"If you want me to stop, then say so, okay?" Shishido said for added measure. Hopefully, he could keep his word and actually stop for once he started, he wasn't sure if he could stop. The position his lover was in – flushed red with his arms raised above his head and his shirt bunched up at the wrists – was far too alluring to take him. "Tell me what happens next."

"You teased me…"

"Where?" He went for a nipple first, trailing the tip of his tongue over it. "Here? Or…?" His hips ground down on the tent of Choutarou's pants, taking note of the hardness.

Another moan escaped his lips, louder than before, and his hips thrust upwards. "B-Both…"

Shishido didn't hesitate to grind his hips harder and faster while his hands grabbed both nipples and twisted them until they were hard again. His eyes were watchful of Choutarou's expression which changed from anxious to arousal.

Keeping up a rhythmic and rough pace, he reminded Choutarou to keep talking. "If we're going to go all the way, I need to know everything."

Now his boyfriend was just being cruel. How could he keep talking if his mind was losing its focus? But he couldn't resist the glazed dark gray eyes that were eager to hear more. Shakily, he said, "You stripped me and… and stroked my cock while f-fingering me…"

And Shishido did just that. He practically tore off his pants and boxers in one motion. His shoes and socks were gone too. As an afterthought, he stripped down as well, hissing softly when his own arousal hit the air. Neither tore their eyes from each other, both clouded with lust now that they were in each other's glory.

Another idea came to the older's mind. He wanted to show Choutarou that he was much better than his dream-self.

"On your knees, Choutarou," he said with a thick demanding tone.

Choutarou obediently got into position, his entire body shaking. Both ends of his lower regions pulsed. His knees touched the cold floor of the room and his arms and chest pressed on the bench. He bit down on his lip when there was complete silence except for the pounding of his heart. Still, he knew that Shishido was behind him for he could feel his heat against his skin.

Tentatively, he called, "Shishido-s-…?!"

The name was never completed for his buttocks was grabbed and spread. Something wet and hot pressed between his spread cheeks. The silver-haired teen cried out when he felt it move up, leaving a damp trail in its wake. Instinctively, he thrust his hips towards the tongue, but firm hands kept him in place. He could do nothing more except moan and close his eyes, focused solely on the sensations that came from being licked there.

Shishido's tongue skirted around the puckered ring of muscles, begging to be entered. But he didn't delve in just yet. His hand reached forward and grabbed the neglected cock. His touch was anything but gentle. In hopes of sending his partner over the edge, he pumped the erection, his hand sliding up and down at a rapid pace. Satisfied with the sharp gasp followed by whimpers and groans, he finally pushed his tongue through, the tip of it rubbing his inner walls.

A straggled cry tore from Choutarou's throat. He felt so good, much better than in his fantasy. Nothing could compare to reality. His fingers curled on the side of the bench while he let Shishido turn him into a panting pile of mush. By now, his member was pulsing painfully. He breathed out a particularly needy whimper to show that he was close.

"Not yet… just a little longer…" Shishido said, somewhat strained. Most likely, he was just as breathless as Choutarou. "I have to prepare you…"

And just like that, his tongue was switched out for two fingers. Normally, he would take it easy and put one in at a time, but there was a lack of patience. It was hard enough to not take Choutarou right there and pound into him, especially with how his two digits were being clenched.

Although the intrusion was painful, the pleasure that came from having those two fingers scissor him and stretch him made it easier for him to adjust. Choutarou's eyes snapped open when a certain bundle of nerves was brushed upon. A whimper soon followed for the touch was short-lived.

He managed to pant out, "There…"

When the same spot was touched again, a shudder ran through him followed by a groan of satisfaction. Oh yes, he wanted to be touched there again. No… a touch would be too fleeting. He wanted to be able to feel the euphoria that came from his prostate being rammed into over and over.

"Please… I'm ready… I'm ready, Ryou…"

A muffled groan came from Shishido at the sound of his first name. Fuck, he loved it when he said it. It was a rarity hearing it after countless reassurances that it was fine to call him Ryou.

"You sure?" His fingers, sticky and moist, pulled out, earning him a whimper of disappointment.

Caught up in how this suddenly seemed slow, Choutarou pleaded, "Yes, please, hurry!"

He felt Shishido's weight on top of him and found his head turned, lips upon his. They shared a passionate kiss until it abruptly ended. He knew what was coming next.

Shishido stood behind his lover, aligning his cock before slowly pushing inside. There was another jolt from underneath and he allowed Choutarou to adjust. The side of his lip was bitten down on for he was hardly inside and already too tempted to sheath himself fully.

Every few centimeters were pushed in until the hilt was reached. Their heated moans mixed in the air, both becoming accustomed to the new position. They were now one, enraptured in each other.

He pulled out slightly before, with a snap of his hips, thrusting back in. The same motions were repeated, a steady rhythm established. Eventually, all he could hear were Choutarou's heavy moans and his name being called repeatedly. It filled his ears like music, reassuring him that he was doing more pleasure than harm. He knew he felt fucking good with the heat enveloping his cock so sweetly.

Soon enough, his pace quickened, his thrusts deeper and harder, aimed at the nerves that turned those moans into cries and gasps. He made sure not to neglect Choutarou's cock either, squeezing it and pumping it in time with his thrusts. They both were groaning their way to the climax.

Somewhere in the middle of his cries, Choutarou managed to gasp out, "…love you… I love you, Ryou…!"

That did it for the both of them. The moment Shishido released his hand, Choutarou released his come, screaming. At the same time, he was thrust into completely, cum filling him to the brim. He was actually too full and could feel the hot seed dripping and sliding down his thighs.

In the midst of the haze, a small kiss was placed on the back of his neck. It was more than enough to tell him that Shishido loved him too.

* * *

Their moans of ecstasy and love could be heard from outside the club room. Although Shishido had checked and made sure everyone went home, he had failed to check if there were people outside.

Tenka smirked and held his hand out to Oshitari. "Hear that, Yuushi? Shishido topped Choutarou." Simply for the purpose of rubbing it in, he spoke in an arrogant tone, "I have won the bet."

The blue-haired male sighed, removing his glasses and dropping them into his awaiting hand. Unfortunately, he had lost the bet, forced to be without his glasses for the week. For reasons beyond him, Tenka got off on that. "I was so certain… considering their positions in the Pile Mirage …"

"Yeah, Choutarou's bigger, but you forgot to take into account Shishido's stubbornness and dominance. And it's his birthday. He gets whatever the hell he wants." He tossed the pair to Matt for safekeeping, knowing that Oshitari would never try to steal anything from him. "I suppose I'm not the only one that won a bet."

The silver-haired teen grinned and nodded his head. "It's a date with Atobe."

"What kind of bet is that? It's the shit you guys do on a regular basis." Gakuto snorted, believing he could have done better.

"You didn't let me finish." Matt shot back though his grin never faltered. Then, turning to Atobe and taking note of his stiff posture, he said, "We're going on a date to an insectarium. Let's see if you have a fear of butterflies too, yeah?"

Out of the blue, the typically silent Kabaji said, "_Usu_."

* * *

_Author's Note: So uh... some reviewers pointed out that I switched Choutarou's name, thinking that Ootori is his first name. I fixed it now, so basically you get to read Choutarou's name like... 25+ times, ahahaha... anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this birthday special. I got writer's block in the process though, sooo... people reading my in-complete story will be expecting even later updates than usual. I'm sorry. ;-;_


End file.
